Mystery of Frankenstein's Castle
by Vampire Daisuke
Summary: Cody is related to the famous mad scientist, Doctor Victor Frankenstein. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Heir of Frankenstein Castle

**Mystery of Frankenstein's Castle:**

The Total Drama Jet has crash landed in central Europe after the contestants have visited London, England no thanks to Chef's careless flying.

Chef and the interns were trying to fix the damaged flying machine, but with no avail.

The remaining contestants are trying to lick their wounds after that horrible crash, while Chris is just lounging on chair with an intern massaging his feet.

Gwen and Duncan were eyeing each other despite being apart. Courtney started to suspect something going on between them. Tyler was very nervous because he was sitting next to Duncan which made it quite easy for him to kill the poor jock. Sierra was typing on her pizza box. Owen was looking around the creepy forest they were in. Cody seemed to be very confident as he looked around as if he knew this place.

A dark skinned intern approached the host with some bad news.

"Bad news ,Chris. The engine has lost several parts and it's pretty damaged… It might take a while for it be fixed." The intern said.

Chris just gave him a frown and went over to the teens to tell them the bad news.

"Sorry guys. Seems like we might bunk here for a while." The host said with no hint of care in his voice.

"WHAT! You want us to sleep in the middle of this spooky forest!" Heather yelled. True, the place was very creepy and looked very dangerous.

"No! You can't leave us here!" Owen yelled.

All the contestants began complaining as they all huddled on to Chris.

"Where are we even?" Gwen asked.

Chris began to rummage through his pocket and took out a map.

"According to the map, we are in….. Transylvania." The sadistic host said.

All the contestants eyes' bulged at his reply.

"You don't think that the stories about vampires in Transylvania are? Do you?" Sierra asked nervously.

"Relax, even if they're true we can stake their hearts. Or just grab some garlic…"

"Garlic! Where!?" the food loving fat boy asked excitingly.

"Maybe we should go see the locals." Cody suggested, making everyone turn to him.

"And how do YOU know where are the locals?" Heather said in a haughty tone.

"As a matter of fact I do." Cody said somewhat bravely.

"How?" Courtney asked.

"I have Transylvanian blood in me." Cody replied proudly.

"Wow. I didn't know people from a certain race can know their homeland just because of their blood." Gwen said.

"Well that and that my uncle lives here." Cody said truthfully.

Chris eyed Cody.

"Your uncle lives here?" Chris asked, receiving a nod from Cody. "Good! Maybe he can let us stay as his place and I won't have to pay to stay in motel."

"Like you would've let us stay in a motel!" Heather said knowing Chris's intentions.

Chris frowned at Heather then looked at the Math Geek. "Lead the way."

"Okay." Cody replied and all the contestants, Chris and Chef followed him t a nearby village.

In the Village:

The village obviously looked like the olden times villages. The people were even wearing old timey peasant clothes.

Cody made his way to a group who were looking at the newspaper and talking.

"Excuse me. Pardon me, but can one of you guide me to the Frankenstein Castle?" the brunette boy asked politely, but only to receive some grim looks from them.

"What do you want from that… Mad man!?" a man with a mustache asked/interrogated.

"Don' t you see! He's one of them! He's got the Frankenstein gap tooth!" a woman with a thick accent said aloud, pointing at Cody's mouth.

"I do?" Cody asked.

"We thought we were done with your kind!" a tall man with a hat said.

"Yeah! So go back where you came from Frankenstein!" the same woman said as she and the men left.

All the contestants eyes' widened at the harsh answers.

"Sheesh! Major attitude problem." Gwen said as she shook her head at the peasants' harshness.

The group still walked until they were outside the village.

"My unc's castle should be here." Cody said searching for his relative's home.

Courtney spotted a sign that was covered in dirt and moss. The Hispanic girl wiped it away to see an arrow pointing to a path and read what was written.

"Cody! It says Frankenstein's castle is this way." Courtney said point to the narrow path, leading up a hill.

The group looked at the hill until their eyes wander to the tip. There stood a large creepy castle with dark clouds around it.

"That's… Frankenstein..Castle?" Heather asked.

***THUNDER CLAP* *DRACULA PIPE ORGAN***

All the contestants were speechless at what just happened.

"Okay… That was kinda creepy." Duncan admitted.

"Yeah. Where did that creepy music come from?" Gwen asked.

"Never mind that. Let's go." Cody said in an optimistic tone.

The group finally made it to the castle. Cody knocked on the door, but no answer. He then opened the door to find it was opened.

"Hello! Anybody home!?" Cody called out only to receive an echo as a response.

The group went inside to find the castle was very dusty, cob webs here and there, furniture ragged, torn and toppled on the floor with rats running around.

"Man! Cody, your uncle has gone behind on his housekeeping." Chris said in amusement.

"Actually that's how he likes it." Cody replied making the contestants look at him with awkward looks.

"Speaking of that. Where is your uncle?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure. Ma always told me he preferred staying home instead of going out with the masses." Cody replied.

"This place looks deserted."Tyler said looking around the spooky castle.

"It looks like nobody has been here for years." Duncan said.

*Click*

The sound of a door opening caught the group's attention. Chef grabbed the fire poker from the fireplace, ready to hit whoever was intruding.

"What the hell!?" a feminine voice came from the door.

All of them eyed a brown haired woman coming out of a small bedroom.

"Mom!?" Cody said in disbelief as he put a hand on Chef's hand that contained the fire poker.

"Who!?" Chef asked.

"It's my mom!" Cody said calming the chef down.

"Oh! Sorry miss!" the cook apologized.

"Cody!? What are you doing here?" his mother asked.

"What am I doing here!? What are you doing here!?" Cody asked. "I thought you never wanted to see uncle Victor again! Not after what happened." Cody said the last part a little quietly.

"Well…. Victor has recently …passed away." Cody's mother answered in a sad tone ,closing her eyes.

All of the teens plus Chef and Chris have gasped and closed their eyes to pay respect for the dead man.

"How did he die?" Cody asked trying not to cry.

"We don't exactly know… They never really found his body, but they found his lab coat covered in blood." The brown haired woman said.

"Man! What a shame… And I didn't visit him that much." Cody said sadly.

"I bet Mr. Frankenstein was as beautiful as you." Chris said to the woman.

Cody and the rest were shocked at Chris's compliment.

"What's your name miss?" the host asked.

"My name is Sylvia Frankenstein." The brown haired woman answered trying to keep away from Chris. **(A/N Yes she kept her maiden name) **"And it's Mrs."

"She's married Chris." Cody said.

"Let HER tell me that… Are you happy with your man?"

Sylvia just eyed him with disgust and just walked away.

"Anyways!.. Cody you have inherited his castle in his will." Sylvia said handing Cody some papers.

"REALLY!" Cody said in shock as he took the papers from his mother.

"Yes… Vic said that you remind him of him when he was young so he bequeathed to you his castle." The brown haired woman explained.

"Cool! Cody you inherited your own place!" Tyler said giving his friend a thumbs up.

"It also said here that I must house the caretaker of this place no matter what." Cody said reading the will.

"Who's the caretaker of this dump?... He's not doing a good job." Duncan said rudely.

"Oh! Thank you sir." A voice from under Duncan said.

"You're Wel..CCOOOMME!" Duncan screamed the last part as he jumped on to Alejandro, who also screamed. The two looked down to see a small, horribly disfigured man with a hunched back, black hair, bulging eyes, one of the eyes was small while the other was large. The whole group were astonished at the man's odd looks.

"Here is your tea, Mistress." The small man said handing a tray with a tea set in it to Sylvia.

"Thanks, Igor." Sylvia said gratefully taking the tray from the little man.

Igor turned around see Cody who was smiling uncomfortably.

"You must be the heir." Igor said making his way to the brunette boy.

"Uhh.. Yes. How did you know?" Cody asked.

"Why you have the Frankenstein gap teeth." Igor said.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Duncan asked, still frightened by the man's disfigurement.

"Why I'm Igor, the Castle caretaker." The man introduced himself.

"Oh! So you must be the guy I'm supposed to house. It is mentioned in the will." Cody said smiling.

"Oh! Doctor Frankenstein! Even after death he's good to me." Igor said in admiration.

Suddenly some angry voices were coming from outside.

"Oh dear. It's time for the pelting again." Igor said as he made his way to the window.

"What pelting?" Alejandro asked till…

*Splat!* *Splat!* *Splat!*

Some tomatoes and other veggies have made contact with Alejandro's face as he looked annoyed.

"Hey! They're giving away free food!" Owen said excitingly as he went to the window to catch some of the vegetables. "Thank You!"

"Some welcome wagon." Cody said as he looked at the scattered pieces of vegetables on the ground.

"Yeah! Why are the villagers angry?" Courtney asked.

"Oh! It's because Doctor Frankenstein. They thought he was insane." Igor then cackled with madness. "But he wasn't more insane than me. He was such a kind man. Always with a smile on his face, even when he tested on his experiments."

"He WAS insane!" Sylvia yelled. "He thinks he can recreate life! He has a morbid interest and he digs in graves!"

"Come on ,mistress! Those were good qualities in the master." Igor defended his former master as he turned to face the teens.

"He treated yours truly with such tender loving care!" Igor sighed, till his face turned sad. "But even with his kindness.. The one thing the villagers couldn't accept was…. His Monster!" he said the last part very sinisterly.

The group gulped as they eyed Igor with fear while huddling up to each other.

"Monster?" Owen gulped.

"Yes." The hunch backed man said.

_**Flashback:**_

_A young Doctor Victor Frankenstein was in his lab inside the castle, wiring some machinery. The young doctor had frizzled white hair and green eyes __**(He looks like Cody, but with white hair and green eyes)**__, wearing a lab coat._

_Victor was eyeing the stormy sky. There was a table attached to some chains. A loud storm cloud was forming around the castle as it strikes with a thunderbolt. The lightning has electrocuted the table causing a huge surge of electricity to form around it._

"_That's enough Igor! Lower it down!" the young mad scientist demanded._

"_Yes, Master." Igor began to lower the table with the chains._

_The table made it back on to the ground and both Victor and Igor were surrounding it._

"_Now let's see the new edition to the family. Eh, Igor." Victor said enthusiastically as he removed the cover off the experiment._

_It revealed to be someone's arm attached to the covered body! And it was moving!_

"_Look, Igor! It's moving!" the mad scientist said in surprise._

_The arm made a thumbs up at Igor who smiled at the gesture._

"_I Can't believe it! It's ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Victor said and began cackling maniacally!_

_**End Flashback:**_

"Oh! How the villagers despised that monster." Igor explained. "Never again was your uncle invited to a dinner party buffet."

Cody's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I come from a family of mad scientists!?" Cody asked astonishingly. "Cool."

"OH COME ON!" Duncan yelled. "You expect us to believe that pipsqueak is related to a mad scientist who created a monster? That's just a bunch of crap!" the punk said rudely. "I'm gonna check out the rest of this dump." Then made his way to the dimly lit stairs.

"Careful of the….!" Igor called out only to be interrupted by…

*SNAP!*

"Bear traps." Igor completed his sentence.

"Why do you have bear traps?" Cody asked.

"We have large rats." Igor said. "They were experiments of Doctor Frankenstein."


	2. Ghost of Frankenstein Castle

**The Ghost of Frankenstein Castle:**

Igor then looked at his new master. "Would you like a tour of the castle, master?"

"Sure." Cody answered.

"Not me! I'm bushed." Courtney said.

"Igor show Cody the rest of the castle. I'll take them to their rooms." Sylvia proposed.

"Can I bunk with you?" Chris asked.

***PUNCH!***

The brown haired woman just punched the host right on the nose, making the contestants and Chef laugh.

"Ok. Let's go." Sylvia said making her way to stairs and grabbed a flashlight so they won't step on the bear traps.

"Let's start with the torture chamber, master. There is one still live soul there." Igor said in a somewhat happy voice, while Cody was frightened at that proposal as the little man began pushing him to where the torture chamber was located.

With the group:

Sylvia led the girls to a room of their own and the boys to another room, while Chris and Chef were bunking in a small room.

The girls turned on the lights of their room to find it covered in rats and cob webs. As soon as the light was on, the rats have all hidden!

"This strangely reminds me of the movie Willard." Gwen said. She was actually frightened by the rats presence and what could they do.

"I'm not sleeping in here." Sierra said in a scared tone.

"It's not… that bad" Courtney said trying to make the best of it as she sat on the dusty and ragged bed.

"I should be with Cody! Who knows what kind of torture that little man is doing to him!" Sierra said worrying about the safety of her idol.

In the Torture Chamber:

*SCREAM*

A loud scream of agony and pain was coming out of the torture chamber.

"Oh Please! Oh Please! One notch higher, Master." Igor begged as he was tied to a torture rack.

"Sorry, Igor. It won't go any higher." Cody said while operating the medieval torture device. He was actually a little uncomfortable in torturing the little masochistic man in the rack.

"Oh! We need to get new rack. These ropes are becoming too loose." Igor said. Cody then began to untie him.

"Shouldn't you show me the rest of the castle?" Cody asked.

"Ok, Master. Would you like to see my room. It's filled with severed human heads and fingers." Igor said optimistically, while Cody was trying hard not to barf.

Back with the Girls:

The remainder of Team Amazon were trying to fix themselves after the crash…. And trying to clean their VERY dirty room.

Courtney on the other hand was very tired and just went to her bed and wrapped herself in the raggedy blanket, but suddenly…

WHOOSH!

The blanket was pulled off fiercely which caught Courtney's attention as she looked up to see who did it.

"Ha Ha! Nice one Heather! But aren't you old to do these things?" Courtney said sarcastically and got up from her bed to bring back her blanket.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do that!" Heather said defending herself, but Courtney just ignored her and went back to her bed.

WHOOSH!

"HEATHER!" Courtney scolded getting up from her bed and threw her pillow at Heather.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked coming out of the bathroom inside their room.

"I didn't do anything!" Heather yelled at the CIT and threw the pillow back at her.

"Then who did!?" Courtney yelled back, making her way to Heather and began to bicker.

"Umm guys." Gwen said looking at something that's scaring her, but the girls didn't listen.

"Guys!" she said once again, but no response.

"GUYS!" Gwen yelled which finally got their attention. Heather and Courtney looked behind them to see…

"THE BLANKET! IT'S MOVING!"Heather yelled looking at the floating raggedy blanket! There was someone under!

Courtney approached the blanket and removed to reveal…

"No one's under it!" Courtney said in a scared tone.

"_**GO AWAY!"**_ a dark sinister voice came from somewhere scaring the teenage girls.

"What was that!" Courtney said backing away till she reached the wall. All the girls hugged each other out of fright.

"_**GO AWAAAY!"**_the mysterious voice said once again but with an angry tone.

"Who Are You!?" Gwen yelled looking around to find where that voice is coming from.

"Very Funny, Duncan!" Courtney said, thinking it was her punk boyfriend causing all this then suddenly…

*CRASH*

A vase was thrown from the nightstand and to the wall next to the girls!

"IT'S NOT DUNCAN! IT'S A GHOST!" Sierra yelled obviously frightened by the whole ordeal. The ghost began to throw things around and all the girls left their room screaming making everybody come out of their rooms.

With Igor and Cody:

The deformed man and the brunette boy were walking through the halls, while Igor was telling Cody about his uncle and his various experiments until they heard the girls' screaming.

"What's going on!?" Cody asked as he and Igor ran to where the screaming was.

The girls were trying to explain to the boys what happened in their room.

"IT THREW A VASE ON US!" Heather yelled, while Owen cowered behind Alejandro and Tyler, even the jock was scared of what the girls just said.

"OH! Come on! It's probably Duncan messing with you." Alejandro stated.

"That's what we thought, but I don't think Duncan is invisible." Gwen said until..

"Hey guys!" the punk boy came from behind the group ,who only gave him a questioning look, which Duncan noticed.

"What!?" he asked, clearly having no idea what's happening.

"Where were you?" asked Courtney.

"I was looking around this rat trap." Duncan said rudely.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one that caused this!?" Heather said accusingly pointing at their room.

"What are you talking about! I didn't do nothing!" Duncan answered.

Cody and Igor finally reached the group.

"What's going on!? I heard screaming!" Cody said a little panicked.

"Something was inside our room! It threw stuff at us!" Sierra said in a scared tone.

"It must be that PESKY GHOST again!" Igor said in annoyance.

"GHOST!?" the whole group yelled.

"Yes! Ever since Doctor Frankenstein's Death a ghost has been causing a lot of mischief around the castle!" the hunchbacked man explained, which caused some of the contestants to huddle in fear.

"You don't think it's the ghost of doctor Frankenstein, do you?" Sierra asked in fear crushing Cody.

"Oh come on! Why would my uncle cause mischief around his own castle? There is no one living here except Igor and he is supposed to live here." Cody said which was actually a very logical explanation. True, why would the owner of this household scare Igor when he was mentioned in the will?

"Maybe he saw us and thought us a threat." Courtney suggested.

"Why would my uncle wanna scare me or my mom out? We're family." Cody said.

"Now that you mentioned it. I saw your mom snooping around the castle." Duncan said which made everyone look at him.

With Sylvia:

After Sylvia showed the teens to their rooms ,she began to look around the castle. She was knocking on some walls for some reason , looking inside some closets only to find bats, moths and insects coming out of them and searched behind every hanged painting.

She even met up with Duncan who was also looking around the spooky castle.

"Oh! Vic, where are you hiding it!?" the woman said in frustration trying to find something that belonged to her "dead" brother.

"Hello, Sylvia." A voice from behind the brown haired mother came as she turned around to see…

"Oh! It's you Chef. What a pleasant surprise." The woman said telling a white lie.

"Are you looking for something?" Chef asked.

"Oh! I'm…. looking for…the…." Sylvia said nervously trying to find the right words. "BATHROOM! Yes! The bathroom. So if you'll excuse me." The blurted out and began to move away from the large black man, who only seemed confused, but he shrugged it off and headed off to somewhere.

With the group:

"What's so strange about that? This is her brother's home after all." Gwen stated.

"I know that, but she was knocking on the walls and opening almost every closet. She even looked behind every picture around this joint." Duncan explained. It was kinda weird for the woman to be doing this.

"Maybe she's searching for something." Cody suggested. "She once told me that she grew up in Transylvania before she moved to Canada to study in college."

"Who cares! Shouldn't we be thinking about the ghost!" Heather yelled at them.

"First things first!..." Chris then began to talk but paused for dramatic effect. "Let's get some grub! Chef is down preparing some food."

Everyone except Owen gave him serious look, but they didn't argue. All of them were really hungry and they never got to eat ever since they arrived to the castle.

"Oh! I do hope we're having bat wings on a stick. It's my favorite!" Igor said receiving some awkward looks from the teens.

"Then. You'll love Chef's food."

In the Kitchen:

Chef was trying hard to find a normal meal around the kitchen. **(Coming from a guy who puts rat droppings in people's meals)**. The food was stranger than the ones that he makes. There were bat wings on a stick, shriveled weasel paws, dissected frog innards, decapitated crows' feet, sliced snake skin, crushed lizard eyes, roasted scorpion tails, pickled dead mice and many disgustingly gruesome food.

"How can anyone eat this stuff?" Chef asked himself clearly having no idea how his food tastes like. He then got some expired normal food he found in the back of the fridge.

The cook then settled a bowl and the ingredients on the kitchen table and grabbed an old recipe book.

"Okay. First separate two eggs…" Chef said reading a recipe book and tried to grab two eggs from the table only to grab nothing! "Where's the eggs!?" He asked in astonishment.

He then looked back to the bowl and saw…

"What the HELL!?" Chef yelled backing away from the kitchen table. He saw the eggs floating around as they were cracked open and were put in to the bowl.

"Step away the bowl, whoever you are!" the cook threatened, grabbing a rolling pin and approached the invisible being.

The ghost didn't seem to be affected, and who could see him? He grabbed some kitchen utensils and pots then threw them all around!

"No ghost is gonna hurt me, FOOL!" Chef yelled waving his rolling pin aimlessly till he hit the bowl that he was using to cook!

SPLOOSH!

The mix inside the bowl fell on to the "ghost"! It only reveal the front part of its torso and legs! Which scared the hell out of Chef!

*EVIL CACKLE*

The ghost let out an villainous laughter then ran out of the kitchen, while still laughing, leaving Chef frozen in fear what he just saw.

With the group:

The teenagers and Chris were in the dining room ,sitting on the table, waiting for Chef to bring the food.

"What's taking Chef so long?" Owen asked.

The others didn't answer. The girls were still shaken by the ghost incident that occurred earlier, while Chris and the rest of the boys didn't want to answer.

"Hello there, Mistress." Igor said spotting Sylvia coming from a hallway.

"Oh! Hello, Igor." She replied to his greeting and then looked to see that her son and his friends were on the dining table. "What are you doing here?"

"We're hungry…" Heather stated the obvious.

*Bam*

The door opened to reveal…

"CHEF!?" all of the yelled as they saw the cook with a shocked look on his face and food all over his clothes!

"What happened to you man!?" Chris asked as Chef made his way to the dining table and sat on the chair.

"Don't start with me, Chris! I just had a fight with a spirit from the beyond." Chef's tone was scared, which caught the attention of the teens.

"You saw the ghost too!?" Sierra yelled/asked.

"You saw it too!?" the cook said in shock as he looked at the stalker fan girl.

"What's going on?" Sylvia asked not having a clue what was happening around the castle.

"Well… There is a ghost haunting this castle and it attacked my teammates and Chef." Cody answered his mother.

"It's true, Mistress! A really annoying ghost has been terrorizing the castle after the doctor's passing." Igor confirmed.

"Yeah! We suspect that he's the ghost of your brother!" Gwen added which made Sylvia give her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about? Why would my brother destroy his own house? The only one living here is Igor and he was mentioned in Victor's will." The woman said, giving the same logical explanation her son gave earlier.

"Tell that to your dead brother!" Heather said rudely.

"Fine! Let me try." The brunette woman said and cleared her throat. "Yoohoo! Ghost of Victor Frankenstein! If you're hearing me, tell me what you are after!" Sylvia called out.

Then suddenly an axe that was hung on the wall ,floated down in front of the group!

"YOU!" the ghost answered as it began to chop the dining table in half, making everyone jump away from it!


	3. Monster of Frankenstein Castle

**Monster of Frankenstein Castle:**

Almost everyone returned to their rooms trying to forget a frightening incident that just happened right before their eyes.

The girls of team Amazon were actually trying to figure out who is the ghost! If it was the ghost of Victor Frankenstein, why was he attacking his own sister with an axe!?

"I don't get it?... Why would Frankenstein attack his own sister?" Gwen asked.

"I don't particularly believe in ghosts…" Courtney admitted, though it was hard to explain what they have encountered.

"Don't be ridiculous! Ghosts don't exist! It's probably Chris!" Heather said trying to be the voice of reason, though she was afraid as much as the others. "He could be trying to take advantage of our situation, like what happened in Jamaica! Remember!?"

Gwen and Courtney thought that Heather's theory might be true, but Chris seemed to be shocked as much as they were when they encountered the ghost in the dining room, plus he never explained the challenge to them.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

The girls than heard some knocking coming from somewhere in their room.

"Do you hear that?" Gwen asked/whispered.

"Yeah! It's coming from behind that curtain." Courtney whispered back.

Gwen and Courtney came closer to the curtain and slid it off to unveil…

"Mrs. Frankenstein!?" both girls said in shock.

"Oh it's you ,dears!.. I must have taken the wrong turn or something." Sylvia said nervously as she made her way to the door.

"Duncan was right!" Heather said. "That woman is snooping around!"

"What is she looking for anyways?" Courtney asked. "And why is she never around when the "ghost" attacked us?!"

"She was with us when the ghost attacked us in the dining room." Gwen said. "But wait a minute!.. If this is a challenge. Why would Chris attack Mrs. Frankenstein!? She's not in the game and he seems to like her!" the goth girl said making things a lot more complicating.

"You're right! And like you said why would Dr. Frankenstein attack his family?" Courtney said agreeing. "Is he really a ghost?"

"There is only one way to find out." Gwen said. "We need to find Frankenstein's grave."

Heather and Courtney gave her a serious look.

"Come on! Don't you see!? If Dr. Frankenstein is truly dead shouldn't he have a grave?" the pale goth explained.

"But Mrs. Frankenstein said they never found his body." Heather said.

"Let's ask her… If she says that they buried him. We go to the cemetery if not we follow her around." Courtney suggested, which Gwen agree with.

With Cody:

Cody was with Tyler and Duncan. The three were checking out. Duncan wanted to see the torture chamber but when he saw what Igor was doing to the last remaining intruder that entered the castle, he left as fast as he could. Igor used a very gruesome way of torture.

"What kind of a sick and twisted mind that invented that type of torture!?" Duncan asked walking with the jock and the geek.

"Rat torture was mostly used for interrogation and torture in medieval times." Cody explained. "They bring a starving rat and put him on the belly of the criminal or traitor then they trap it in to a bucket or small cage with a firebrand on top. When the rat feel the heat and it has only one escape path: they must burrow through the victim's.…." right before he could continue.

"Please don't continue." Duncan said, obviously disgusted by that explanation. **( A/N Rat torture is a very gruesome way of interrogation and torture) **

"Wow! People back then were sicker than now." Tyler said as he was also terrified by Cody's knowledge of medieval torture.

Cody then saw a large picture on the wall with the photo of his uncle, mother, and his maternal grandparents.

"Hey look! It's my grandparents." Cody said.

"And those two must be your uncle and mom!" Tyler said pointing at the younger children in the picture. The kids looked like they were in their teenage years.

"Wow! Your mom is hot!" Duncan said, earning some awkward stares from Cody and Tyler.

The brunette geek then spotted a switch next to the picture.

"Hey guys! There's a switch here." Cody said. "It might open a secret entrance!"

"OH Come on!" Duncan said walking. "You watch too many movies!"

"Let's see what it does." Tyler suggested ,looking at Cody, then the shorter kid pressed the switch.

Suddenly a trapdoor appeared in front of Duncan, which he didn't notice!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Duncan screamed as he fell.

Cody and Tyler looked at where Duncan was in shock! Tyler was actually afraid of what Duncan will do to him.

"Or maybe it opens a trapdoor." Cody continued his sentence.

Duncan fell into a really painful trapdoor! The slide was spiral, long and dusty! And finally Duncan reaches the end and begins breathing moderately only to see…

"How did you TWO get here!?" he asked ,astonished to see Tyler and Cody in a room with him.

"Took the stairs." Tyler answered pointing to the stairs that he and Cody just used ,but Duncan seemed to be annoyed by his answer but then looked around.

The three were in some kind of a laboratory! There were many electronics and chemicals all around the place.

"Hey guys, look!" Tyler said pointing at a table, covered in a white blanket, in the middle of the lab.

"What's that?" Cody asked, as he and the two other boys came closer to the table.

"I think you should check it out." Duncan suggested, while somewhat scared of what could be under the covers.

Cody then proceeded in lifting off the white covers to unveil…

"Oh My God! It's the Frankenstein monster! It's so UGLY!" Cody said in shock to see the so-called Monster.

"It's Uglier than that!" Tyler retaliated as he looked at the unmoving monster.

"I don't know, guys…." Duncan said trying to find the right words. The dead monster looked exactly like HIM! Except with greenish skin, stitch on his head, and bolts on his neck! "I think he looks handsome." Duncan continued his sentence, while Cody and Tyler looked at him with an awkward silence. The two obviously didn't realize the similarity between the monster and Duncan.

"Knock. Knock." A small voice came from behind Duncan and a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Who's there?" Duncan said only to be frightened when he saw the person who tapped his shoulder!

"Igor?" Cody said, surprised to see the shorter man was here without being noticed.

Igor than made his way to the Duncan-looking monster.

"Do you like the monster!? I drilled in the eyes myself!" the short deformed man said excitedly like a little child.

"Come On! That's just a dummy! Attractive. But still a dummy." Duncan said not believing Igor's Monster story.

"No, No, No, No. It's real." Igor retaliated, trying to convince the unbelieving teen.

"Okay. If it's real, then how come it isn't moving!?" the punk teen asked

"I don't know how to bring it to life. Only a Frankenstein can revive the monster." Igor said honestly and looked at Cody. So did Tyler and Duncan.

"What?" Cody asked as he noticed Igor and his friends staring at him.

"He did say a Frankenstein can bring this thing to life." Tyler said pointing at the resting monster. "It would be cool to see that!"

"I'm not a Frankenstein! I'm an Anderson!" Cody explained, despite the fact that he knows he has a relation with the scientist that created this monster.

"You're still related to that Frankenstein guy." Duncan said.

"Fine. I'll try." The short brunette said, then…

"Wakey! Wakey! Sleepy Head!" Cody said while knocking on the monster's hollow head. Then the boy turned to his friends. "Well, I gave it my best shot." Cody shrugged, while Igor and Tyler seemed to be unaffected by the boy's effort, but Duncan rolled his eyes at Cody's method.

With the girls:

The girls have already asked Sylvia about her brother's burial and told them that they buried him in the only graveyard in town, not knowing what the girls are planning.

"So now we just need to find the graveyard." Gwen said.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Heather said looking out a window.

"This castle's backyard is a graveyard?" Courtney said in confusion and a little freaked out about the owner's morbid home.

The three girls went outside to the graveyard. All of them have split up to find Dr. Frankenstein's grave.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Courtney said while looking at every tombstone she sees.

"We gotta do it if we're ever gonna get rid of that ghost." Gwen said assuring her "friend". "If Dr. Frankenstein is really a ghost, then his grave must be around here somewhere."

*BUSHES CRACKLING*

"What was that!?" Heather stammered looking at the dry bushes.

"Just.. the Wind. I hope." Courtney answered/stammered. Then Gwen reached them. "Well, we've looked at every grave and there is no Victor Frankenstein anywhere." Gwen said giving them a suspicious look.

*Mewling!*

The three girls cringed in fear when they heard a loud and creepy meow come from somewhere around the shriveled bushes.

"Guys. I don't think we're the only ones here!" Heather said in fear. The Amazon girls then saw a pair of creepy yellow eyes shining from the bushes as the mewling got louder which caused the girls to hug each other out of fright!

"I think we should…." Courtney said only to be interrupted.

*LOUDER MEWLING!*

A small figure jumped out and ran in front of the girls causing them to scream!

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" Courtney screamed as she and the others ran as fast as they could.

A skinny black and white cat appeared looking at the running girls in befuddlement. The black cat wasn't that scary, but the bolts on its neck and the stitches around its body made it look VERY scary! The feline looked up as if looking at someone!

"_What do they want from me?" _an unknown person thought.

Back with the boys:

The boys left the lab and went to their bed rooms, except Duncan who is up to no good.

"So jock boy and dorkus believe in monsters. Eehhh? Well I'll give them a fright that Tyler will keep quiet about what happened with me and Gwen and the geek might stop trying to win her heart." Duncan said looking at himself in the mirror. He had glued on a couple of bolts in his neck and painted his face and arms green.

The punk went outside and grabbed a wooden ladder from the tool shed. He then rested the ladder on the window of Cody's private room and started climbing.

Cody came into his room to feel a cold draft coming from outside his window.

"Ooohh. It's getting rather cold." The brunette boy said shivering a little while making his way to the window to shut it.

Duncan almost made it to the room only for the window to shut in his face causing him to fall down… WAAAAAAAYYY down.

WWWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

*CRASH!*

Duncan yelled as he fell, which sounded more like howling than screaming.

"What was that!?" Cody asked as he saw Igor come into the room.

"Did it sound like this? AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Igor asked making a howling noise.

"Yeah! It kinda did!" Cody said.

"Intruding wolves! Or worse the villagers' hounds!" Igor said in contempt and recognition clamping his hands. "I let out your Werewolf, master." The servant suggested as he made his way out of the room.

"I have a werewolf?" Cody asked himself when he heard his alleged servant say that he has a werewolf.

Igor went downstairs to a dungeon-like room and made his way to a large cage that contained a large, monstrous dog-like being.

"Come on, Rabies! Dinner Awaits!" the disfigured servant said in a happy tone while opening the door of the cage.

Outside:

Duncan came out of a pile of broken pieced of wood from the ladder.

"Ow! My back!" the punk said in pain.

*Vicious Barking!*

The green haired punk heard some barks coming from behind him and saw…. The largest rabid wolf he had ever seen!

The large gray wolf was running over to Duncan with a malicious look on his red eyes, which made the punk scream and run for dear life!

"NO! NO! NO! NICE DOGGIE! I LIKE DOGS! HEEL!" Duncan yelled in terror as he ran from the monstrous wolf chasing him.

In the Castle:

*HOWL IN THE DISTANCE*

Sylvia was still searching for something that no one knows about until she heard the howl.

"Must be a full moon. Or Rabies just wants to mate." The woman said making some theories about the howling.

She then saw a switch behind a large vase.

"I hope this is it." Sylvia said and turned the switch only for nothing to happen…

In the Lab:

*ELECTRICAL BUZZING*

A surge of electricity was forming around the table that the monster was lying on.

Then the electric surge has stopped and the covers began to move!

The blanket fell off the table and was stepped on by two large feet!

IT WAS THE FRANKENSTEIN MONSTER!

"*Grunting*" the hideous monster grunted. **(Igor was right. Only a Frankenstein can revive the monster.)**


	4. Sleepless in Frankenstein Castle

**Sleepless in Frankenstein Castle:**

The werewolf ferociously attacked Duncan, but fortunately for the punk that the large canine didn't bite his flesh. Who knows what kind of disease he could've caught from rabid wolf.

The gray werewolf had gave up on Duncan when he escaped its clutches and just went back to the castle.

"Finally lost him!" Duncan said trying to catch his breath. His clothes were tattered after his encounter with the vicious "Dog" and he found himself back in the village he and his friends were in earlier. He looked around to see a phone booth.

"A phone! Better call the others and have them pick me up!" he said as he ran over to the phone only to see someone was using it. "Dude! Hurry up!" he said to the man in the booth.

The man was interrupted and looked behind to see who rudely interrupted his call.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the man screamed when he saw the punk in the Halloween costume! The man crashed through the glass of the booth, and ran like hell, not noticing that he accidently cut off the phone cord!

"Seriously, Dude!?" Duncan yelled when he saw the cordless phone.

With the Amazon Girls:

Gwen, Courtney and Heather returned to the castle and began to search for Cody to tell him about his uncle. All of them then saw Igor coming from a very dark room.

"Hey, Igor!" Gwen called out to the deformed caretaker.

"Yes, mistress?" the little man asked.

"Have you seen Cody?" she asked.

"The master is in the his private bedroom." Igor answered.

*Door Squeak*

The doggie door squeaked open to reveal the werewolf! The girls shrieked and backed away from it!

"OH, Rabies! You're back!" Igor said petting the big wolf.

"You know him!?" Gwen asked in fright.

"Oh sure! She's the master's faithful hound!" Igor answered frightened goth. "Did you chase off whoever's intruding?"

"Wait a minute! That thing!.. Is a SHE!?" Heather asked huddling closer to her teammates afraid that the werewolf might attack!

"Of course." The short man said, still petting the wolf. "Don't worry. The master taught her to tear the flesh of intruders and not guests."

The deformed man's explanation caused the girls to cringe in fear. The wolf was taught to kill anyone it doesn't and she possibly doesn't know them.

"Come on let's go and tell Cody the news." Courtney whispered. She was scared to make a move because of abnormally large wolf in the castle.

The girls slowly went up to Cody's room, leaving Igor with the wolf.

"As a reward, I'm gonna cook your favorite human dish, Rabies." Igor said making his way towards the kitchen.

As soon as the little man left, Rabies went back to the doggy door and barked happily as if signaling someone.

Then suddenly a smaller furry figure came inside the castle through the doggie door. It was the stitched cat from the Graveyard! The cat began to sniff the place and went up the stairs.

With Cody and the Girls:

The females of team Amazon have arrived to Cody's room and told him about his uncle's grave.

"How can your uncle be a ghost without a grave!?" Heather asked.

"Well that's easy. It's….." Cody stopped in midsentence when heard a new voice.

*Meow*

A meow came from the door, which caught everyone's attention! It was the stitched up cat.

"What's that cat doing here?" Courtney asked in befuddlement.

"Tommy!? Tommy Is that you!?" Cody yelled in recognition at who the cat was!

"You know that cat?" Heather asked pointing at the gruesome looking cat at the door.

"Oh, Tommy! You're alive!" Cody yelled in happiness as he rushed over and grabbed the cat. **(Tommy is the name of my old cat. He died a year ago.)**

Cody was hugging the cat while it was licking his face and wagging its tail in joy.

"Aaaww. A boy and his cat…. Somehow I never really saw it this sweet." Courtney said looking at the kid and his cat.

"Wait a minute! What are you doing in Transylvania!?" Cody asked as realization hit him. "OH MY GOD!… Tommy died when I was 7!" all the girls' eyes widened when Cody said that his cat died a long time ago!

"Then how…..!?" Gwen stammered trying to find the right words.

Tommy's ear twitched and jumped out of Cody's hands.

"Wait! Tommy!" Cody called out and chased his dead cat.

The girls looked at each other in confusion. This whole situation has been confusing! First a ghost attacks them, now a zombie cat comes in!? What else can go wrong!

With Cody:

The brunette boy suddenly lost his cat's trail and was running around aimlessly until…

*bam!*

He slammed into something hard, yet somewhat soft. Cody fell on the floor then looked up to see that he slammed into…..

"Duncan!... I'm really sorry dude! I really am!" Cody said in fear of what the punk might do to him, but suddenly he did something that's out of character for him… He hugged Cody!

"Errrrrrrr." "Duncan" purred softly as he hugged the brunette boy, which REALLY surprised him!

"Uuuuhhh… Duncan. Why are you hugging me?" Cody asked a little uncomfortable with "Duncan" hugging him.

"Errrrr." "Duncan" responded, which wasn't much.

"Wow! Dude. You're really pale. Almost green. Maybe you should go under the sun more often." Cody said as he saw the punk's really pale skin. "I think your skin is getting pale green from Vitamin D deficiency."

*Meow*

A soft meow came from near them. The two looked down to see…

"Tommy!" Cody said, but suddenly "Duncan" crouched down and held the cat in his arms alongside Cody.

Tommy was purring in the punk's arms, which shocked Cody. Mostly because he never saw Duncan being sweet to an animal.

*CLATTER!*

The three heard a clattering noise from behind them. A suit of armor was approaching them!

Cody looked at the suit in fear, Tommy hissed viciously, and the Monster looked at it in fury.

"GEEEETTT OOOOOUUUTT!" a wail came out from the suit, which made Cody even more scared.

"GGRRRR!" the monster growled as he looked furiously at the armor.

The suit suddenly stopped moving and looked at the Duncan look-a-like.

"OH NO! Not **YOU**! Not **NOW**!" the same voice said normally, except it sounded really scared.

The Duncan monster dropped Cody and the cat, then walked menacingly towards the suit.

With Amazon Girls:

The girls were still pondering over the ghost and who or what he really is. But their thoughts were cut short when they heard the clattering noise!

"**What was that!?**" Courtney asked she huddled up to her teammates.

"Sounds like it came from downstairs." Gwen said looking down.

"It could be just a scam. Chris is probably trying to mess with us!" Heather said. For once, her teammates agreed with her, but even if it's a challenge they need a plan.

**AAAAAAAHHH *CRASH!***

Suddenly, something crashed right through the girls' room floor! Right in front of Heather and flew ,crashing through the ceiling!

"WHAO!" Heather yelled as she lost her balance and fell out of the hole in the floor!

*Scream!**BONK!*

The remainder of Team Amazon looked down through the hole ,Heather fell out of, as they heard the crash and looked down with pain stricken looks.

With Heather:

Heather was on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. Why wouldn't she? She just fell off two floors and her body made contact with the solid stone floor of the living room.

The Duncan-like creature looked at Heather with a confused expression, while Cody looked at his mean yet agonized teammate with worry.

A few minutes, Chef and Sylvia bandaged Heather as much as they could. The Asian girl's legs were broken ,her right arm was in a cast, and so was her head with some cuts and bruises all over her body and her mouth covered.

"Good thing, Victor was a doctor or we wouldn't have found these bandages." Sylvia said, still bandaging Heather.

Everyone looked really tired since it was the middle of the night. The Duncan-like creature has left after the others have come to inspect the crash. The girls were exceptionally tired since they were searching around the castle and in the cemetery, which had worn them out.

"I suggest you girls go to sleep." Sylvia said. "And I recommend that Heather should sleep in a different room."

Heather's eyes widened at the woman's suggestion and she liked it! She has a room all to herself as she smiled under the cast.

"Fine." Courtney and Gwen answered, not caring about it.

Chef and Sylvia ,with the help of the rest of Team Amazon, took Heather to a room next to the Amazon's room.

The rest of the girls went to their room and readied themselves for bed.

A few hours later, everyone went to their specified bedrooms. Cody was sleeping in a private bedroom, so was his mom in another one. Heather was also in a private bedroom, across from Sylvia's room and next to her team's room. All the guys of team Chris were sharing a room that looked worse than team Amazon's was, except for Duncan who was gone missing, but the guys thought that he was just planning some kind of prank or something.

With Team Amazon:

Courtney and Gwen were having a hard time sleeping. Why?

***SNORE!* **

That's why. Sierra was snoring really loud that even the rats ,in the room, have left!

Gwen got up from her bed and switched on the lights of their bedroom.

"Does she snore that loud cause she has all air in her head?" Courtney asked making a joke.

"This is so weird! She never snores on the plane!" Gwen said.

"I actually thought that was the engines!" Courtney said in an astonished tone.

"Let's just get her out of here!" Gwen said in irritation, because of the obsessive fan girl's snoring. "Come on Sierra… It's time for your sleepwalk." Gwen whispered as she and Courtney lightly pulled Sierra off her bed, then managed to stand her up.

*SNORE!*

Another loud snore came from Sierra, causing her two other teammates to flinch.

"I pity Cody if he ever makes the stupid decision of marrying her." Courtney said sincerely.

Gwen and Courtney walked Sierra out of their room and into the hall.

"Where are we going to take her?" the goth girl asked.

Courtney looked around the hall that contained many rooms ,then an idea popped!

"Come on!" The CIT said as she lightly pulled Sierra to a room. The two settled the stalker fan on a chair and was still fast asleep.

"Snore your brains out!" Courtney said. "Now your Heather's problem!" Both Gwen and Courtney looked over to the bandaged figure on the bed.

Heather woke up when she heard the snoring! She saw Gwen and Courtney smiling evilly as they looked at her and then left.

MMMMMMMFFFFF!

Heather was trying to shout, but it was no use! Her mouth was in a cast which was really difficult for her to shout.

With Cody:

Cody left his room and began to walk around his castle trying to find some clues about the Ghost, but it was no use. The questions were gnawing on his very being.

"_Come to think of it. How did Duncan grab that ghost? And how could the ghost smash through walls?" _Cody thought, which made things a lot more complicating.

*Clatter!"

A clatter was heard from the kitchen. Cody went there to see…

"Duncan!?" Cody said in shock. He saw "Duncan" making some kind of a meal, while wearing an apron.

"Errrr…" the Duncan-like creature said.

"What are you doing, Duncan?" Cody asked.

"Errrr.." the creature said smiling as he carried a bowl with a meal in it and handed it over to Cody.

"Ummm…. Thanks…" Cody was at loss of words. He never Saw Duncan like this…. Ever.

In the Village:

Duncan was still wandering the village trying to get some help, but every time he asked someone he would always get the same answer which was screaming and running away.

"_Why are these people running away from me?"_ Duncan thought in frustration.

"It's him! The monster!" A male voice from behind Duncan yelled.

Duncan shivered from fear and began to look around for the so-called monster.

"WHERE!?" Duncan screamed and looked behind him to see an angry mob carrying torches and pitchforks.

"YOU! That's who!"the same man answered, glaring at Duncan.

"ME!? I'm just a punk rock star!" Duncan said, defending himself.

"Same thing!" Another man said.

"OH! You mean the costume!" realization hit Duncan as he remembered the monster outfit he wore. "Look these are fake!" the punk grabbed the bolts on his neck and tried to pull them out, but no avail. "Glue must've hardened. BUT WAIT!.. This is paint!" he pointed to his face and tried to wipe the green paint off, but it didn't.

The villagers looked unimpressed by the punk boy's "lies".

"GET HIM!" the leader of the mob yelled and so did the others!

"LOOK! A vampire!" Duncan lied and pointed behind them. The mob foolishly believe his lie and looked behind them, giving Duncan time to escape.

"Ooh! He's a clever one." The leader said. Then he and the mob began chasing the punk.


	5. Bride of Frankenstein

**Bride of Frankenstein:**

Tyler woke up from his bed and left the room he and the rest of Team Chris shared. He walked sleepily through the hall that he didn't notice the stairs in front of him!

"WHOOOAA!" Tyler shouted as he rolled on the stairs and….

*CRASH!*

Cody and "Duncan" heard the crash and went to investigate.

"Aaawwhhh" Tyler groaned as he crashed right in to a small table next to the stairs. Then suddenly two shadows crept over him.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Tyler said in pain.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"I was going to the bathroom and I wasn't seeing where I was going… Well, now here I am." Tyler explained as he tried to get up from the broken pieces of wood.

*Painful Soft Meow*

Tyler looked down to see…

"Tommy!" Cody cried as he knelt down to check of on his squashed cat.

Tyler looked apologetically at Cody and the cat. "I'm really sorry, dude!"

The cat pounced up and had some buzzing electrical wires in his mouth, which made Cody and Tyler really anxious.

Cody then pulled out the plug that was attached to the wires Tommy was chewing on.

"Why is chewing on the wires?.. How come he didn't get electrocuted?" Tyler asked looking at the suddenly perky cat.

Cody was as shocked as Tyler was! "I have absolutely no idea." He answered truthfully as he picked up Tommy.

"Errrr." Duncan said as he petted the furry being in Cody's arms.

In Team Chris is Really Hot's Room:

Owen and Al are fast asleep. Unbeknownst to them that they aren't alone.

"_I've got to think of something!" _a third being in the room ,thought. _"How did that creature wake up!?... Victor is dead! And only HE knows how to bring that hideous being to life!" _the invisible being said as he looked at the two sleeping teens. _"Those morons better not ruin things for me! I waited long for this moment!... Better scare these two so it can make my job easier." _

"*YAWN!*" Alejandro suddenly woke and left the room. The ghost thought of an idea quickly and immediately proceeded with it.

As soon as Alejandro came he laid himself on the bed and covered himself only to notice another figure was on the bed with him!

"What the…!" Alejandro almost yelled as he jumped out of bed! There was someone under his blanket, but as soon as he pulled off the blanket, but no one was on it!

Alejandro's eyes were wide as saucers and he began shivering in fear ,then he turned around to leave the room, but…..

*Wailing*

The ghost wailed fearsomely as it pulled the blanket with it and began running around the room.

The wailing made Owen wake up slowly, but as soon as he saw the floating/running blanket he began to panic!

"IT'S THE GHOST!" Owen shouted as he got up from his bed and ran out of the room with Alejandro following him!

Owen ran through the hall screaming, waking almost everybody, but unfortunately he didn't see where he was going and fell down the stairs like Tyler.

Cody, Tyler and Duncan looked up to see a large white ball rolling towards them.

*STRIKE!*

They could've sworn they heard a bowling strike, when Owen collided with them. The group of boys groaned in pain as they tried to get up.

"Aaawwh. What just happened?" Cody asked painfully.

"THE GHOST!" Owen exclaimed in fear.

"The Ghost!?" Cody and Tyler asked in unison.

"Yeah! It took my blanket and began attacking us with it." Alejandro explained.

Cody just looked at them a little astonished by all this. He doesn't really believe in ghosts, even after he was attacked by him earlier it still doesn't come close to making him believe in them.

"*Yawn!* What's going on down there?" A feminine voice from upstairs asked sleepily. The boys looked up to see…

"Courtney what are you doing up?" Cody asked.

"Well, First, it was Sierra's snoring, and then a crash, then people screaming and then another loud crash ,and this time I was on my way back from the bathroom." Courtney explained and made her way downstairs.

The Duncan-like creature's were wide and they looked like they were focusing on Courtney. He could swear that she glowing as she walking down the staircase. A few small sparks flew from his bolts and his dead, heart was suddenly pumping!

"So what's going on?" Courtney asked once again.

"Well, the ghost attacked Owen and Alejandro." Cody explained.

"You saw it too!?" Courtney asked the two boys.

"Yeah!" Owen exclaimed again in fear.

"So what are we going to do?" Alejandro asked.

…

Everyone was silent for a moment. None of them had an idea or the nerve to confront the ghost.

"Cody!" Owen, Tyler and Alejandro all pointed at Cody.

"WHAT!?" Cody asked/yelled. "What am I going to do!? I'm not Danny Phantom if you haven't noticed!"

"But isn't your uncle the ghost!?" Owen asked.

"When are you gonna get it through your thick skull!? My uncle's not the GHOST!" Cody yelled once again.

"Still this is your home as your uncle said in his will. Are you gonna let that ghost take it away from you?" Alejandro said.

Cody looked at them and sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll go see…., but you guys are coming with me!"

All of them agreed as Cody made his way upstairs and they followed him.

"Courtney aren't you coming?" Cody asked in midway.

"Nah! I'm gonna get me a glass of water before I go to bed." Courtney said and went to the kitchen.

The brunette girl poured herself a glass of water and drank it in one gulp, then turned around to leave the kitchen to see a large figure hovering over her.

"Duncan!?" the Hispanic girl asked in astonishment. "You scared me!" she completed her sentence with some laughter in her tone.

"Errrr…" the monster purred as he handed a bouquet of flowers to Courtney.

Courtney was a little astounded by all this. She knows giving flowers wasn't Duncan's thing, but she took the flowers.

"Ummm… Thanks." Courtney said skeptically, which made Duncan smile.

"Errrr." The dead creature purred once again.

"Wow, Duncan! You're really pale!... Almost green!" Courtney said and touched his face softly in which he liked... A lot that this sensation made him purr.

"Are those… Piercings?" Courtney asked as she took her hand off his face. "Since when did they do neck piercings?" she asked once more and reached her finger to touch one of the bolts, which was a **really** bad decision.

***ELECTRICAL BUZZ!***

A strong electrical surge suddenly erupted from the bolt causing both Courtney and Duncan to fall back from each other.

The Duncan lookalike fell on his butt and began to shake his head as if he just had a headache. Courtney fell on her back, but quickly got up. She looked really dizzy but she shook it off. But there was something different about her. Her hair was sticking up with two white stripes have formed on each side! The brunette girl looked at Duncan worriedly.

"What just happened?" she asked a little dizzy from the confusing ordeal that just occurred.

"Errrr.." the monster answered as it got up and went over to Courtney to help her up.

"Thanks." She said smiling at her supposed boyfriend.

With Cody and Team Chris:

Cody was looking around the room for the so-called ghost, but it wasn't showing itself… like it could.

"See!?" Cody said. "There's nothing!"

"I swear! He was here!" Owen said. "He took the blanket and began floating around with it!" the fat boy pointed at the white blanket behind Cody.

"Are you sure you weren't just… Imagining or dreaming?" Cody asked logically, not noticing the blanket behind was suddenly hovering.

Team Chris were looking at the blanket in fear as they huddled together.

"C-c-c-Cody…th-th-th…" Tyler stammered trying to warn his brunette friend.

"What's wrong?" Cody questioned looking at them oddly.

All of them pointed behind him as he turned around to see….. the blanket floating with two arms forming under it!

"**GO AWAY!" **the ghost wailed.

Cody was frozen in fear!

"Hey! Who are you!?" Cody summoned up the courage to ask the spirit.

"**I am the ghost of Victor Frankenstein!" **The ghost answered.

"Wait a minute! If you are my uncle, why are you trying to make me leave when you gave me this castle!?" Cody asked once again, backing away into the other guys. He was absolutely terrified, but he wanted some answers.

"**I will NEVER give up this castle without a fight!" **the ghost howled and began to throw random stuff in the air making the boys duck from every object that was thrown onto them.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Cody yelled as he and the others ran out the room.

All of them ran downstairs to catch their breaths.

"That was crazy!" Alejandro admitted.

"That can't be uncle Victor." Cody said.

"What!?" the boys of Team Chris asked in shock.

"But he said….!" Tyler said ,but was interrupted.

"Forget what he said! He doesn't really sound like uncle Victor!" Cody explained.

"Maybe in the Afterlife people sound different." Owen said.

"I don't really know… Besides I don't think that's a ghost." Cody said.

Team Chris is really hot looked at him in confusion. They truly didn't understand what he was getting at.

"What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked.

"Think about it! If he was a ghost how come he **crashed **through the ceiling? Aren't ghosts like intangible or something?" Cody explained once again, making the situation more and more confusing.

"Yeah! And how come he can only throw one thing at a time? Can't ghosts carry a lot of stuff at once?" Tyler agreed.

"*Yawn* What's going on?" Another feminine voice asked.

"Gwen!?" Cody said as he saw his crush coming down the steps lazily.

"What happened!? I heard screaming!" Gwen's tone has raised a little. "A lot of screaming."

"It was the ghost!" Owen explained.

"Again!?" Gwen said. " Now we'll definitely won't get any sleep!"

"Don't worry Gwen. I won't rest until that dumb ghost is gone!" Cody said determinedly and perked up, while Gwen rolled her eyes with a small smile forming on her lips.

In the Village:

Duncan was still pursued by the angry mob! He tried to convince him that he wasn't a monster, but no avail!

"_Why aren't the others looking for me?!" _Duncan thought, asking himself. _"Didn't they notice that I was gone!? Gwen should've!" _

"He went this way!" A civilian yelled from the distance causing Duncan to perk up and run away into the dense forest.

"I need a place to hide!" Duncan said in worry as he ventured deeper into the woods until he was sure the mob was far away from him. Then something caught his eye!

"A Windmill! GOOD!" he almost yelled as he ran over to the mill and climbed a ladder that was resting on its side. "They never look for monsters in windmills!" he said climbing the ladder. Apparently he never really saw the old black-and-white horror movies.

He reached the window and pulled the ladder inside the mill.

"I'll just wait here until they give up looking for me." He said once again and sat inside the old mill.

With the villagers:

"Where did it go!?" a man with an accent asked.

"I don't know. He went into the forest and then disappeared!" another man with a mustache said.

"Release the hounds!" the thick-accented woman declared as the mob began to release their hunting dogs to track down the alleged monster.

Back in the mill:

Duncan could hear the barking and howling of the hunting dogs, which caused him to be more afraid for his life.

"I gotta call the others!... But how!?" Duncan asked himself worriedly.

Back in the Castle:

Gwen went inside the kitchen to see Duncan making a meal and Courtney was sitting on the kitchen table looking at him as he cooked.

"What's going on in here?" Gwen asked. "And what the hell happened to your hair!?" Gwen almost yelled as she saw Courtney new, weird hairdo.

"I don't know, but isn't it wonderful." Courtney said dreamily. "And what's wrong with my hair!?" she asked. She really didn't know what happened to her hair since she didn't look in a mirror recently.

"Errr." The dead monster said as he handed them a bowl of the same food he gave Cody earlier.

The two girls took a bite of the tasty food, which they immediately fell to its deliciousness.

"Wow, Duncan! Since when did you know how to cook?" Gwen asked in amazement at "Duncan's" hidden talent.

"Errrr." The monster answered.

Cody and Team Chris entered the kitchen to see Duncan and the girls were eating, but they were looking mostly at Courtney.

"Whoa! What happened to your hair!?" Tyler asked shockingly.

"What **did **happen to my hair!?" Courtney asked.

"Ummm… It's..sticking up." Gwen answered quietly trying to spare Courtney's feelings.

"Huh?"Courtney questioned her friend.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror upstairs." Gwen suggested, pushing the skeptic Courtney towards the stairs.

"Yum! This is really good!" Tyler said tasting the delicacy that the dead creature made and Owen just shoved the whole meal down his throat, making the monster look at him.

*Barking and Howling in the Distance*

All of the boys heard the barking, while "Duncan" looked angry as he remembered bad things that happened to him.

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"The villagers' hounds!" another voice said as everyone looked down.

"IGOR!" all of them yelled as the little man scared them. "Dude! Stop doing that! That's creepy!" Cody yelled.

"I'm sorry, master." The hunchbacked man said apologetically. "It's the villagers!"

"Why are they up this late?" Cody asked.

"I shall go investigate, master." Igor suggested.

"Okay." Cody said.

Igor then went over to the door and left the castle to figure out what caused the villagers to be in an uproar.


	6. Sparks Are Flying

**Sparks Are Flying: **

**In the Amazon's room:**

Gwen was trying to fix Courtney's weird hairdo. She managed to make it straight again, but not without a price. Every time she brushed the brunette's hair she would feel a stingy zap that hurt a little.

"What the hell was wrong with your hair!?" Gwen shouted rubbing her sore hand.

"I have absolutely NO idea." Courtney said truthfully. She doesn't know how her hair suddenly stood and frizzled up. How could it? All she could remember is hanging out with 'Duncan', but he never even came close to her hair, so he's not a suspect. Actually almost everyone is not a suspect. None of them came close to her hair or even close to her for that matter.

"I still need to dye your hair." Gwen said. She didn't want to dye the girl's hair, since she would always get shocked.

"It really doesn't matter. It's kinda new." Courtney said, looking in the mirror, which made Gwen look at questioningly. Courtney's hair is still a little frizzled but wasn't sticking up like before.

The two left their room and went downstairs to see the guys were still up and were in the living room. Owen was sleeping on a large couch, Tyler was sitting on a chair with groggy eyes and Cody was walking around as if he were deep in thought.

Courtney and Gwen joined the guys, and sat on a very ragged, very dusty couch.

"What are we gonna do?" Gwen asked. "That ghost just won't leave us alone!"

"I know, but what are we gonna do?.. We're not ghost busters or anything." Courtney stated logic.

"Actually Courtney, that 'ghost' isn't a ghost." Cody explained, making Gwen and Courtney look at him with questioning expressions. "That 'ghost' said he was the spirit of my uncle, but he didn't sound like my uncle at all. Even if it was a long time since I've seen him."

Gwen and Courtney eyed each other in shock and confusion, as Cody explained their situation. It still didn't make sense! How is that ghost able to be invisible if he isn't a ghost at all!

"Errr." The monster came up to Courtney, holding some more flowers, with a very sad expression on his face.

Courtney knew why he was so sad. "It's alright. My hair is fine!" the Hispanic girl reassured him, accepting the flowers.

"Errrr." 'Duncan' said, extending his arm, as if telling Courtney to come with him.

"Oh! Okay." Courtney said, taking his hand, and then the two went outside.

Gwen looked at them with suspicion and sadness plastered on her face. _"Doesn't Duncan like me?" _She thought to herself. She should be happy that her friend is working things with her boyfriend. Shouldn't she?

Cody noticed Gwen's facial expression. "Are you alright, Gwen?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Hmm!? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She said lifelessly.

Cody didn't believe her and asked again. "Are you sure?.. Cause you look.."

"YES! I'm sure! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gwen spat at him, causing the sleeping Owen to jump up in fright, and the goth girl went out, with rage!

"Sheesh! And I thought the villagers were rude!" Cody said, shaking his head in disapproval.

Tyler knew exactly why she was so upset, but he was terrified of what would Duncan do if he told anyone. But he wanted get it out of his chest since he wasn't good at keeping secrets and he could trust Cody, since they were somewhat good friends.

"I think I know why she's like that, bro." Tyler told Cody.

"Is it that time of the month?" Owen asked, making the two brunettes look at him with awkwardness.

With the Monster and Courtney:

The two were in the backyard, frolicking and having a wonderful time. It was really unlike 'Duncan' to be like that. As a matter of fact, so is Courtney. She never felt like this. It was like the time she and Duncan started bonding in season one. Both let their hair down and forgot about the contest, the pressures of life… and the fact that they were in a cemetery, but they enjoyed their time together.

"Can't catch me!" Courtney said, like a little girl and ran away from 'Duncan'. The monster looked at the running Courtney with sad eyes, he thought that she was running away from him for real!

*Bam!*

"OW!" Courtney shouted in pain as she fell in a small pit. The dead creature noticed that and ran to her aid.

"OH! Ow!" Courtney muttered painfully, trying to get up and fix herself. "Oh No! My clothes!" she looked at her torn and tattered with a little sadness in her eyes. The monster couldn't bear to see her like and looked around, searching for something that can fix the brunette girl's clothes. He then noticed a group of black spiders, fixing themselves a home between two dead trees.

*Whistle*

The spiders turned their heads to see the monster and Courtney standing a few feet away. 'Duncan' looked at them and pointed his head at Courtney's torn clothes, which the spiders knew exactly what he meant and scampered towards the brunette.

"WHAT! SPIDERS!" Courtney yelled in fear as the black spiders surrounded her, but the dead monster calmed her down.

"Friends." He said in a deep voice and pointed at the spiders.

"Friends?" Courtney asked, receiving a nod, and noticed that the spiders were fixing her clothes!

"HAHA! Oooh! Hee Hee!" Courtney laughed as the spiders were tickling her as they scampered around her body, sewing up her clothes.

The monster sat on a gravestone, waiting for the spiders to finish sewing up Courtney's clothing, but something caught his eye!

"Meow." A soft meow came from behind him and it was Tommy. The cat looked at the monster with happiness, and jumped on its lap, purring.

"Friend." The dead monster said, and began to pet the equally dead cat.

"So? How do I look?" Courtney asked, and 'Duncan' looked at her with amazement and a few sparks flew from his bolts. The spiders somewhat modified her clothes! **(A/N I'm no fashion expert and I don't have much interest in it, but use your imagination) **She was wearing a transparent spider web poncho; under it was he her usual purple shirt with the sleeves cut off and the shirt was cut a little low, showing a little of her cleavage and little high showing off her belly button. The spiders even included a small transparent skirt attached to her yellowish brown pants and added a few wilted roses on her hair, making it look like a hair band.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Courtney asked, thinking that 'Duncan' was gonna laugh at her, but he didn't. He was slowly smiling and his eyes sparkled with life, something he couldn't have. The two stared deeply at each other, lost in complete serenity and were being pulled on to each other, as if a magnetic force was doing that. Their lips were almost touching, but suddenly…

*Zap!*

A stingy zap caused Courtney to pull out! "OW! What was that!?" she asked. The zap wasn't very painful, but it made her jump out.

"Errr?" the dead monster asked, but Courtney couldn't understand him.

"It's alright I'm fine." Courtney said

The monster looked at Courtney with soft sparkling eyes and took her hand then they walked around the backyard.

Back inside the castle:

Tyler explained everything to Cody and Owen; their eyes were wide as saucers at what they just heard from their jock friend.

"Why would he ..! Why would she …!?" Cody stuttered. He was at loss! He didn't know what to say! The girl he likes had just kissed her best friend's boyfriend! That's too much to absorb. Still he, and almost everybody, did notice that the two were eyeing each other a lot more than before.

"I know dude. I know." Tyler said, hanging his head a little low.

"Did you tell Courtney?" Owen asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here telling you guys the story. Duncan's gonna kill me!" Tyler said in panic. "Please! You have to swear not to tell anyone about this!" the jock begged.

"Fine! But Courtney needs to know!" Cody said.

"If I tell her she'll kill Duncan!" Tyler said, and realization hit him. "Then he won't be around to kill me!" he said smiling. "Okay you can tell her."

Cody nodded his head. "Owen, why don't you get Gwen and we'll get Courtney." The brunette boy said as he and the red tracksuit wearing jock went to the backyard.

With Courtney and the monster:

The two were enjoying themselves plenty. They sat on gravestones with Courtney setting her head on 'Duncan's' shoulder and he just looked at her lovingly.

"Courtney!?" a familiar voice called out for the CIT, causing her to wake up.

"What?" she said softly getting up from the gravestone. She then saw two brunette boys running towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, thinking there might be a problem.

"Courtney, Tyler needs to tell you something." Cody said pointing at Tyler, who cowered at the sight of 'Duncan'. The Duncan-like monster seemed oblivious to all this, and why wouldn't he be? It's not his fault and he seemed to like the contestants more than the real Duncan does.

"I… Duncan.." Tyler stuttered, he was having a hard time telling Courtney the truth between the goth girl and the punk boy. "Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Um.. Sure." The CIT answered and went over to Tyler.

The Duncan-like monster looked sadly at his love going away from him, but then he smiled when he saw Cody. "Friend." The monster said monotonously, making the brunette look at him awkwardly.

Tyler told Courtney the whole truth and she couldn't believe it that she almost punched the jock for telling such a lie. Then again, she noticed some interaction between Duncan and Gwen so Tyler is telling the truth!

The monster noticed that Courtney was looking at him furiously. She approached him, slowly and menacingly, then…

*Slap!*

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Courtney yelled at 'Duncan', with tears forming in her eyes. Tyler and Cody were silent; they didn't know how to react.

The CIT ran into the castle; leaving the three men alone in the cemetery.

Tyler was shocked that Duncan didn't try to kill or hurt him, instead he seemed remorseful. Cody was also surprised with Duncan.

The monster just stood there, he was really sad that a few tears started to water from his eye sockets.

"Um. Duncan, are you alright?" Tyler asked nervously, only for the monster to walk away, with his head hung low. The brunette boys looked at him with both shocked and sorrowful expressions and they went back inside the castle. They saw Gwen looking angrily at them!

"YOU!" Gwen said, maliciously looking at the jock. "You told Courtney, didn't you!?" Gwen yelled, causing the brunettes to back away from her.

"Hey! Don't blame me for your own mistakes!" Tyler defended.

"He's right, you know?" Cody agreed.

"Yeah, but.. I… He.." Gwen stuttered; she didn't know how to retaliate and she knew it was partly her fault that Courtney was now in their room crying her eyes out.

With Sylvia:

Unbeknownst to the contestants, Sylvia had woken up and it was almost midnight. The woman was still snooping around, searching for something that belonged to her brother, Victor. She looked behind a curtain and saw a switch!

"This might be it!" Sylvia said to herself and pulled the switch.

*Rumble!*

All of a sudden, the wall behind the curtain began to open, revealing a passageway/staircase!

"I hope this is it! Please Victor, no more games!" Sylvia prayed and went inside.

With the Monster:

The creature also went inside the castle, but in a different passage, that only he and the old inhabitants of the castle knew. He was in the lab, that Victor created, but there were many passages for people to get in the lab that only Victor, Igor and the monster knew about. He heard someone coming from another passage way!

"Yes! I knew it would be here!" it was Sylvia! The beautiful woman looked around the dusty lab with machines, chemicals and stuff littering it. "Okay now where is that book?"

The dead monster was hiding behind a machine and peeked to see Sylvia, and smiled as if he knew her. He approached her, from behind, not making a sound.

Sylvia looked around and saw a chalkboard with an equation on it. Not that's odd or anything, but there was something that caught her eye, which is the word 'life'. She approached the chalkboard, looking at it with confusion. "What does he mean by 'life'?" the woman asked herself, but the noticed a shadow creeping from behind her. She looked around and saw the monster!

"Friend." The creature said.

*Gasp!* the woman backed away. *SCREAM*

Cody, Gwen and Tyler heard the scream!

"What the….!?" Cody shouted and he and the others followed to the source of the scream.

"It's coming from there!" Gwen pointed to the passage Sylvia took.

In the Lab, Sylvia fell backwards and looked fearfully at the dead creature looking at her with equally fearful eyes.

"YOU! It can't be! You're dead!" Sylvia said, recognizing the monster!

The Duncan lookalike backed away from Sylvia and was completely scared from her screaming.

Cody, Tyler and Gwen reached the lab to see 'Duncan' and Sylvia.

"He's alive!" Sylvia shouted, confusing her son and his friends!

"Mom, what's going on!?" Cody asked, running towards his mother.

The monster thought that Cody was attacking him, making him turn around to run, but…

*Crash!*

The creature accidentally rammed his head into a mirror, causing it to break. The dead monster shook his sore head and stared at his broken reflection with fear then he ran out of the lab!

"Duncan! Stop! NO! Duncan Come back!" Gwen yelled, tried to run after her 'boyfriend'.

"Stop!" Sylvia commanded. "Let him go!"

"Why!? He's gonna get lost!" Gwen retaliated, glaring at the woman.

"That's not Duncan!" Sylvia said, confusing the teens.

In the Village:

Igor has reached the village. He tried talking to someone, but none of the villagers were willing to answer him, either it's because they were too busy hunting the monster or the man's disfiguration made them uncomfortable.

He followed some villagers to the old windmill. The deformed man saw two men holding a large log, trying to break into the mill

"What do we do when we get the monster?" one of the men asked.

"I suggest we plunge a stake into his heart!" the other proclaimed.

"That only works on vampires." The first one said.

"What about silver bullets?" the other asked.

"That's for werewolves." The first answered.

Igor looked up to see the 'monster' looking down with fear plastered on his face.

"That's not the monster! That's one the master's sweet little friends." The short, disfigured man said to himself and ran back to the castle to warn his master!


End file.
